Doctor Who iPod Shuffle
by TardisAngel21
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles I've written while listening to my iPod about the characters of Doctor Who.
1. Shuffle 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood or any characters herein they are all owned by BBC. I'm simply taking them for a joyride. I promise to bring them back home safe and sound before their curfew.

Summary: Just some drabbles I wrote while listening to my iPod. Will add more as my muse inspires me. All drabbles are written during the duration of the song itself.

* * *

**Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash (9/Rose)**

He was falling and he knew it. He couldn't get enough of Rose being with him in the TARDIS. Why her? Why a small blonde shop girl? He was smitten and he knew it. Damn it! Time Lords are not supposed to fall for humans...ever!

He stares at her across the console and sees her smile at him with her tongue between her teeth, her eyes shining at the possibilities of adventures they will have.

He loves her spontaneity and her love of life and her love of him.

He's fallen into a ring of fire and he thinks he'll let it burn.

**Goin' Down by the Monkees (9/Rose)**

He danced with Rose! He actually danced with her in front of Captain Jack Harkness even. He had forgotten how to dance and she had reminded him to have fun. After all he had been through, the pain, and everything he looked at her and he loved her laughter the most. It was balm for his soul. He could feel himself getting better little by little in her presence.

He found that his feet did work. He had forgotten what it felt like to have fun and laugh. It felt weird, but he figured his people of Gallifrey would want him to live in their memory not die. So he laughs, he dances, and in a weird way he loves. Rose and in an even stranger way even Jack Harkness. It amazes him that finally his hearts are glad and he really is happy he asked Rose to join him in his adventures. She was Fantastic and you know what? So was he!

**If you Want to Know Who We Are by D'Oyly Carte Opera Company (10/Rose)**

Feudal Japan. ..He just had to take her to Japan. Of all the place he could take her he had to take her here. How was he to know that they would take his greeting as an insult? So here they were chained to a wall with Rose next to him. He started to hum under his breath as he tried to think his way out of this situation, the tunes of "the Mikado" came to mind. Oh, how he loved that operetta. Gilbert and Sullivan were two close friends since he saved their lives on the USS Pinafore from the Slitheen. He was glad they decided to incarnate him in one of their plays. If they got out of this he promised he'd tell Rose the tale. For he was indeed a very model of a modern major general and he'd get them out of this jam if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Shuffle 2

Doctor Who iPod Shuffle 2

Disclaimer: Again, don't own Doctor Who BBC and Russell T. Davies do.

**Deliver Me by Sarah Brightman (9/Rose)**

He stood on top of the building with the bomb in his hand ready to kill the living plastic. He was tired. He wanted to die and he was ready. Unfortunately his mind had a different idea. He thought back to earlier when he saw her surrounded by the mannequins. His eyes met hers and they ran. He asked her name, Rose she said. Such a simple name for such a small girl, could she save him? Deliver him from his demons of the Time War?

He set the timer, and walked away. For he knew today was not the day to die. Maybe he had been waiting for her to come into his life for a reason. To chase the darkness away, he was so close to becoming the Valeyard but today was not the day for that to happen. She was now in his life.

**Power to the People by John Lennon (10/Martha)**

Even here at the end of the Universe he was amazed at the power held within the human race to survive. No matter what you threw at them they fought back. Here they were refugees and he had to smile at their resilience.

Martha was in her element helping the people. He knows he's pushed her away and for that he's sorry. He didn't mean to, but it was too soon to let someone in. No second chances for love. Not again. If they weren't Rose he didn't want them involved in the matters of his hearts.

For now he was just happy he had someone to keep him sane and that was enough.

**Ray of Light by Madonna (10/Rose)**

New Earth! Oh how he was happy Rose hadn't chucked him away after his regeneration. Her mere presence was enough to make him as giddy as a school boy. He never felt this way about anyone before, Gallifreyan or Human. She was home. Just as the TARDIS was home, Rose challenged him and kept him on his toes.

He thought back to his last incarnation and how dark he was and how this Angel brought life and light into his dark soul. He would make it up to her. She deserved a Doctor who was happy and sane. Holding hands they walked toward the hospital, unsure of what adventure they would have but knowing it would be Fantastic or brilliant or any other adjective to accurately express their relationship.

Looking overhead he was amazed why he never showed her the beauty of the universe before and then he remembered. He was trying to forget. Rose was his Doctor she helped him remember. For that he was eternally grateful.

**Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! By the ATeens (10/Rose)**

Rose stared at the stars in the alternate universe, grieving her Doctor and wondering what grand adventures he was having. She glanced at the clock on her dresser it read midnight, and here she stood staring into the darkness wishing he was here. He'd know what to say to make her feel better.

Across time and space the Doctor stood in the TARDIS thinking of his time in the cab and about the alien that stole his voice. He wondered how Rose was doing and if she was having a fantastic life. He was just glad he had Donna with him to keep him from going over the edge and becoming the true Oncoming Storm. He stood at the console and let a few stray tears fall in memory of his Rose.

Maybe they'll be ok, but could someone chase the shadows away and help stand in the sun and be happy?


End file.
